Lost in las noches (a GrimmRuki fic)
by steffindahouse
Summary: Rukia and Grimmjow meet in Las Noches after their intense battles. He wants to get laid in a sadistic way, she just wants to focus on her mission, and there is a silver-haired Shinigami witnessing the scene... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfic, it will be violent and dark, there will be sex and I use nasty words all the time, so... If you are sensitive, I advise you not to read it. In any case, if you decide to continue on, I hope you like it.**

**Rewiews are really welcome!**

**And if you are wondering if I'm a bit sadistic... yes, I'm a depraved person muahahaha. ;)**

* * *

After all, she had to admit she got lost in Las Noches. There was no trace on any of her friends, nor foes... She was all alone.

She had been fighting the Novena Espada almost til' death, but had managed to survive and keep searching. She was wounded and tired and she felt sick, but she had to find her friends, to find and rescue Inoue, to face Aizen and to save the Soul Society...

The petit Shinigami was so absentmindedly when she, finally, felt his reiatsu... It was too late to hide. She was in no condition to fight, but she couldn't help but to confront the owner of that strangely familiar reiatsu.

Surprise filled her penetrant eyes when a tall and well-formed man with blue spiky hair appeared, wearing a big smile and looking at her intensely.

Rukia was having a bad feeling... a very bad feeling about this...

'Why the hell are you staring at me like that?' Rukia's eyes were full of hatred, remembering what that Espada had done to her recently.

'Well, well, lil' Shinigami' Grimmjow teased her, getting closer to Rukia, who was stepping back as he approached her. 'So we meet again' A huge smirk crossed his face, making him look much more dangerous and sadistic.

Rukia stopped as her back hit the wall. She lifted her sword then, trying to keep that blue haired man away from her.  
Grimmjow chuckled, enjoying her fear... Surely she was feeling his power... and she'd feel so weak... She was all bruised up and yet she looked strangely beautiful, with her messy hair, her torn clothes, her deep violet-blue eyes piercing him like daggers...

'Shit, bitch, you look so fucking hot, did cha know that?' said the Sexta Espada, licking his lips viciously. 'You know I've been thinkin' 'bout ya since the day I stabbed you with my bare hand!' he confessed, getting dangerously close to the Shinigami.

'Don't move, hollow' Rukia warned him, raising her sword again, until it touched Grimmjow's jaw.

Suddenly, he was so infuriated that his reiatsu greatly increased, and Rukia covered her face, protecting it against the wind, full of sand and pebbles.

'Don't you dare to call me hollow again, bitch, or you'll regret it...' The Espada threatened her, attempting to take her sword by the edge with his bare hands.

Rukia reacted inmediately.

'Tsugi no mai. Hakuren'

Grimmjow was so distracted thanks to his anger that he couldn't dodge the icy attack.  
'Tsk, stupid hollow' spat Rukia, changing her position to start another dance with Sode No Shirayuki. She was going to make sure this Espada won't bother anyone with his sadistic ways of fun...

'I've told you not to CALL ME HOLLOW FUCKIN' BITCH!' Bellowed the blue eyed man, breaking the ice that imprisoned him into thousand pieces. Rukia's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't expecting he'd get out that easily. 'Too bad' the man stated, grabbing her head with steel fingers, and feeling her blood coming out, leaking his hand.

Before she could react, Rukia was brutally thrown away She heard how Grimmjow guffawed while flying across the aisle. Her head was about to being crushed against the wall, but the blue haired man hold her by her ankle at the very last second and slammed her against the floor.

'Aaaaah...' she didn't want to show any sign of pain, but failed when Grimmjow lifted her and tossed her against a broken wall, which completely fell down. Grimmjow was grabbing her hakama's collar, so she didn't fall down like the wall did. But she was about to pass out, feeling all dizzy, warm blood covering her head and her back.. Where the hell had her Zanpakutou ended?

'Is useless, bitch. You're totally defeated... I can do wha'eva I want to ya' the Espada stated, enjoying the sensation of subduing the proud, beautiful and fragile-looking Shinigami. He admitted to himself that she was awakening his most sadistic and vicious side... He could barely control himself... he just wanted to grab her, make her bleed, rip her clothes and fuck her wildly until she was passed out.

Rukia looked up and met his gaze... Determination of not to show fear was in her cold eyes. Grimmjow noticed it, and he had to admit that she was a hard nut, despite her appearance.

Well, that's good, he thought, if so, she would endure all he had for her...

'Little Shinigami' he said, almost softly. 'We are goin' to have so much fun, aren't we?'

'M-my n-name is K-Kuchiki Rukia, not little S-Shinigami' she stammered, fighting to stay conscious. Her dizziness was increasing, making her sleepy and confused. It's cold, she thought, don't close your fucking eyes Kuchiki Rukia, keep stand...

'Cool, Rukia' he pronounced her name with lust. 'I'm Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. Nice to meet ya, I guess'. He blinked an eye playfully.

Rukia was about to respond him sarcastically, but he suddenly gave her a rough kiss, almost not allowing her to breathe, invading her with his long tongue, and still holding her by her hakama so she wouldn't fell backwards.

That was too much for the Kuchiki girl. Enough of this joke.

She recovered her strenght and her pride for a moment and slapped him across the face violently, making his head turn to the left.  
He was astonished, not expecting her reaction, yet his cheek was paining, so she had used a lot of strenght to hit him like that.  
She was so unpredictable... Funny thing, he thought grinning.

Rukia was about to escape now that he was dumbfounded, but her strenght finally abandoned her and she just faded, rolling on the floor unconscious. She left blood prints in the place she'd fallen. The scene was so bloody and disturbing, and the blue haired man, standing, watching as she blacked out, was making all darker and disheartening.

Fortunately no one had witnessed the scene... Or so they thought. Because in Las Noches, everything was being recorded by its CCTVs. And the silver-haired observer was enjoying a lot, watching that pure an untainted bitch he hated so much, suffering like hell...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there :). This the second part of my fanfic. I'm not used to this and, as you surely had guest already, English is not my mother tongue, so maybe sometimes is hard to understand what I'm trying to say... Sorry for that -.-'.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and rewiews are so welcome :)**

* * *

Grimmjow had carried her all the way to his room. He didn't know why he was acting like this, at the end she was an enemy to take down, or that is what Aizen did order when those brats break inside Las Noches... But fuck Aizen, he wasn't taking orders of those like him... Grimmjow was the type who plays solo, he needed not rules but his own rules.

He deposited the small Shinigami in his bed. She wasn't looking so well, all bruised up and bloody and paler than usual... Maybe he could ask that Orihime woman to heal her...

What you sayin'?, he thought incredulous. Heal her? Are you dumb or something? Tsk, this fuckin' bitch has slapped me so hard that i'm losing my fuckin' sanity, he thought sarcastically.

He started to take her clothes off with no sensitiveness or care at all. Then, he covered her small and exposed frame with one of his white kimonos. Then, he just sat down on a chair looking a bit concerned... What would he do when that Kuchiki Rukia decided to wake up?

'Havin' fun, haven't ya?'. Grimmjow turned to meet the unexpected and unwanted guest with anger.

'What the fuck, Ichimaru? Mind your fucking business!' The Sexta Espada shouted, standing and getting close to the silver-haired Shinigami.

'Easy, Grimmjow, relax... Otherwise ya'll awake our new guest' Gin smirked pointing at the petit bulge resting in the white bed.

'I'm relaxed, moron... Why the hell did ya follow us? What are you planin' to do, Gin?' the hot-headed Espada wanted to know. He couldn't stand this tall, thin and strange Shinigami, with his huge smirk and weird eyes. He looked so damned stupid that Grimmjow just wanted to step on his silly face just to wash off his fucking unpleasent smile.

'Ya know wha', Grimmi? Ya weren't the smartest one in this place, but ya know? You just commited a very stupid mistake takin' Miss Kuchiki Rukia here. Aizen won't like it, ya know? And neither her brother would... his little princess taken as a hostage... My, my, ya are winnin' powerful enemies, Grimmi, ya know?' Gin grinned again, but he didn't move a single muscle when Grimmjow came dangerously closer to him, his eyes full of anger and killer instict.

'Stop your bullshit talk, you're driving me nuts fucking bastard!' yelled Grimmjow, losing his patience sooner than usual. That fucking obtrusive Aizen's pawn... 'I asked what'd you want, fool, answer me right now!'

'May I have a lil' talk with Miss Kuchiki?' he asked smiling strangely, his eyes glittered with malice.

'My ass' was the answer of Grimmjow. 'I'm about to get laid, get your own bitch and leave mine alone!'

'Seems like ya have misunderstood me, Grimmi... How bad, I guess. I was headin' to Aizen's throne, maybe ya want meh to send him kind regards from ya... don't ya?' Gin teased him. Grimmjow's answer was cut off by Rukia's weak voice

'Where... am I?' she said, obviously oblivious about what happened before she passed out.

Gin was stepping out their sight, but he was unceremoniously seized by Grimmjow's twitching hands.

'Why, ya don't need to be that rude, Grimmi' Gin said calmly.

'Ok, I'll let you to TALK to her. Don't you try to touch her, punk, 'cause she's all mine. Did your fuckin' brain get what I just said?' Grimmjow warned him, his blue eyes piercing menacingly that silver-haired Shinigami.

'I do not intend to get into yer "relationship", ya know? I jus' wanna greet my old friend Kuchiki' Ichimaru Gin stated dismissively.

Grimmjow released him and turned around, still suspicious of his true intentions, but he wouldn't take long to come back with that Orihime girl... and if that fucking bastard put a single finger on Rukia's skin, he would regret it, fuck yeah, he would.

Gin watched the hot-headed Espada dissapear on his way to Orihime's tower. My, that stupid Hollow fears Aizen enough to allow me to interact with his prey, were Gin's thoughts.

Then, he stepped into Grimmjow's room and stared at a shocked Rukia, who was covering herself with a white kimono.

She couldn't give credit to her eyes... She had ended up in Grimmjow's room with the man she disliked the most. That dangerous snake was analyzing each detail of her fearful expression.

She was disarmed, injuried and still confused and dizzy. So vulnerable, that was how she felt right now. And she hated to be like that, specially in front of a man who she knows is cruel, dangerous and insane.

Thinking back to their meeting in the bridge, just minutes before her execution, made her feel sick. He just toyed her and then left her behind with no remorse. He was a pitiless man. No one seemed to notice his true nature in Soul Society, but she always knew there was something nasty and scabrous about Gin Ichimaru.

'Hey, Rukia-chan, how ya doin'?' he said, grinning at her, enjoying to make her feel uneasy.

Rukia did not respond.

'See, ya still so shy, aren't ya Rukia-chan?' He got closer to her, causing her to recoil instinctively. Gin chuckled softly. 'How cute, ya look so scary... By the way, did ya enjoy yer encounter with yer Kaien-master, little princess?'

Rukia's eyes widened incredulous. She met his gaze searching for any kind of reaction, but he was just standing and seemed so indifferent.

'How could you possible...?' Rukia started to ask, but gave up soon. She didn't know about Las Noches, and he lived there. It was possible for him to do whatever he wanted in this place. 'Why?' she demanded then, regaining her bossy manners.

'Why? What'ya mean, Rukia-chan? Why I've done it? Why I witnessed yer pathetic battle? Why I'm here? Why why why?' he teased her without mercy. 'Ya always missin' the point Kuchiki Rukia. You are so fascinating... so untainted, so pure, so angelical... I hate it. I hate ya. And I love to make ya suffer and break the cold mask ya built up, and make ya lose yer noble manners... Always wondered why ya seems to be so important to everyone, even you've been adopted by Kuchiki's family, a kid from the rukongai like ya... I wanna see how ya lose yer sanity, Rukia-chan. I would enjoy it so much' .As he said that, he placed his thin and long hand on Rukia's head, stroking her black hair, as she tensed up with his touch.

'Let me advice you, little princess. Grimmjow is a very sadistic one, he surely would fuck ya rudely 'n' savagely, and you'll end up so messy and worn out. I don't like that kind of torture, ya know? I prefer to be more... subtle'

Rukia was so astonished that she couldn't react. He was confessing her he hated her for being so 'pure', and he would love to seeing her completely distraught, and then he seemed to care about her being beaten up... What the hell?

Was he playing with her again? How could he always manipulate her like this?

Rukia stared at him, embracing herself, prepared to being mentally tortured again.

At least she was still alive, Inoue was coming here, and Ichigo, nii-sama and Renji were fighting elsewhere in Las Noches. She wasn't sure about the others, but at least they were alive.

Just about time, if Gin decided to make her feel miserable and worthless, then he could do it. The rest of the group had time to reach that Aizen bastard and complete their mission.

So go on, thought Rukia determined, looking at Gin Ichimaru, who was pulling something out of his haori.

'Hmm, as pure and white as her owner, ya think the same, Rukia-chan?' he teased, holding Sode No Shirayuki in his hands. 'I collected it for ya, Rukia-chan' he said, playing with the sword.

'Don't you dare to touch Shirayuki, you louse' the Shinigami warned, getting up from the bed and trying to take back her Zanpakutou.

'Tsk, while we're fighting over such a useless toy, Grimmjow is coming up to break ya down, ya know? Maybe ya shall get out of here before is too late, Rukia-chan' Gin said, throwing the sword back to her.

Rukia blinked, stunned, grabbing her Shirayuki, clueless about what was coming next.

'My, ya still don't understand the sticky situation ya are in? Run away from here, Rukia-chan. Do it' he advised to her calmly.

Rukia lifted her Zanpakutou, pointing at him and shunpoed to the open door. Gin's hands were up, showing her he had nothing to attack her or impede her to leave. Then his smirk grown up and Rukia realised that he was manipulating her again, he had a plan and letting her escape wasn't in his twisted mind.

'I guess yer brother will enjoy seeing her sister almost naked and dirty as you look now' he pointed, obtaining the reaction he just expected. For him, a soul like Rukia was so predictable.

Rukia looked down embarrased, noticing that Gin was right about her appearance. Then her rage increased, possesing her, she was so pissed of this jerk teasing and toying her like that. The small Shinigami attacked him with all her strenght, but her sword never reached him.

At first, she didn't know what had happened, but then she realised she was bouncing on the floor, ending up next to Grimmjow's bed. When she could get up, she saw the blue haired Espada looking at her dumbfounded, his arm still lifted in a throwing position.

'What the hell was goin' on?' he asked, infuriated.

'My, my, Grimmi. Thank God you showed up. Otherwise ya would found me chopped in yer room's floor, did ya know?' Gin smirked as he looked aside to watch the little princess confused and exposed. She covered her body with the white kimono, staring back at him, her eyes full of hatred and resentment.

'Sure, ya have an annoying kitten to enjoy, Grimmi. Watch out, she's cute but still she can harm ya, don't cha know?' And with a last look to his toy, he abandoned the room whistling, in a good mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, 3rd chapter. This time Grimmjow is going to get his ass kicked... bwahahaha.**

**Have fun and thanks for your comments, rewiews are very appreciated :D**

* * *

Inoue Orihime ran towards Rukia and hugged her tearful.

'Kuchiki-san, you...' she couldn't finish her sentence, but she smiled her warmly and hugged her again. Rukia protested inadvertently, as she felt the pain running down her spine. Orihime released her and apologised for her effusivity.

'It's ok, Inoue, don't worry about me. We'll get you out of here' Rukia mumbled, so Grimmjow couldn't hear her.

'Soten Kisshun. I reject' .Inoue started the healing process for Rukia.

Rukia's eyes scanned the room and stopped at the sight of her Zanpakutou. Then, she looked back at Orihime.

Inoue nodded energetically.

'Ok, bitch' Grimmjow's voice startled them. 'I dunno what just happened with that Gin asshole, but in any case... Don't fuck up with me, cause I'm not that smooth...' He grinned, staring at her with lust.

'Yeah, I will try to not forget it' Rukia responded sarcastically, standing up from the floor, feeling healthy again. 'Thanks, Inoue'.

Orihime wave her hand as she said: 'That wasn't a big effort, Kuchiki-san'

'Yeah whatever, now shut up and get the fuck out, lady' Grimmjow interrupted them impatiently, grabbing Orihime's arm and dragging her out the room.

'Now, Kuchiki-san!' she yelled at her friend.

'Some no mai. Tsukisiro'

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and glanced back, feeling so stupid for letting his guard down.

Orihime had broken the grip and had stepped out of the icy circle. Grimmjow quickly reacted. Using Sonido, he evaded the attack and showed up in front of Rukia. She attacked him again, and he stopped her sword with his arm, injuring himself.

She shunpoed and struck again. Grimmjow managed to swipe her sword from her hands and threw it far away from them, pissed enough of this game, and, at the same time, he was blaming himself for being so careless. First off, why the hell did he bring her to his fucking place? Acting like that because of this stupid hot bitch... Jeez.

Rukia noticed he was distracted.

'Hadô 33. Soukatsui! Inoue! Run!'

Grimmjow cried painfully, the blue fire hit him directly in his face.

'But... Kuchiki-san...' she said.

'I'll go after you! Bakudô 61. Rikujôkôrô!'

Six thin wide beams of light slammed into his mid-section, restraining him, now he was unable to move.

'Fuck you, Shinigami, you are so dead...' Grimmjow swore, staring at her with a savage look.

'Shut up, idiot. Hadô 73... Sôren Soukatsui!' she spelt, pointing at him with both palms.

A huge ray of blue light invaded the room and exploded noisily.

Inoue Orihime and Kuchiki Rukia raced along a random corridor, hoping that they would find the way out to finally meet their friends. But that would have been too easy...

Rukia realised that her Sode no Shirayuki was still in Grimmjow's room, but there was no time to turn back now. First of all, Inoue's rescue, after that, she could come back for her Zanpakutou.

As they turned a corner, someone blocked their way. It happened all so sudden.

The pale green-eyed Espada hit Orihime's neck, knocking her out instantly.

'Inoue!' Rukia cried out, desperately.

Ulquiorra lifted up Orihime's inert body and glared at Rukia inexpressively.

She was about to cast an spell to him, but she heard Grimmjow running towards them and she couldn't focus anymore. She then realized, her plan had gone to hell.

'Ulquiorra! Get that fucking little bitch!' he shouted, getting closer to them.

Ulquiorra didn't move. He stayed emotionlessly staring at the blue-haired man.

'Always so noisy, Grimmjow' said the pale Espada.

'Fuck you, insipid bastard' Grimmjow snapped, regaining his cocky attitude.

'I'm returning this woman to where she belongs' Ulquiorra Schiffer said, ignoring his insults. 'Don't dare you to take her again, Grimmjow. Aizen-sama is really disappointed with you. Everyone in Las Noches knows about you and... your pet' he emphasized, glaring at the place where Rukia was standing.

'Bullshit! Can't a man get laid without everyone interfering in his fucking way?! Just leave me alone, you fools!' Grimmjow exploded, dangerously infuriated. That fucking Shinigami bitch had kicked his ass badly, that asshole of Ichimaru Gin, playing dumb, and now, this tasteless idiot who just abandoned the place, grabbing that Orihime girl, warning him like if he was over him... What else could happen before he could enjoy his prisoner?

'Hadô 33, Souk...'

'Ah, not this time, missy' .Grimmjow reacted quickly, and violently punched her straight into the face.

Rukia stepped back clumsily, trying to keep her balance, avoiding to end up on the floor, her nose was bleeding like hell.

'You worthless piece of shit!' she exclaimed furiously.

'Aww, you're too cute to say that kind of words...' he teased the petit girl, approaching her again. 'Give up, Shinigami, surrender to me once for all!' he bellowed, punching her face again, this time much harder than before.

Rukia couldn't bear the blow this time. She fell down to the floor in slow-motion, or so she felt, her eyes narrowed at the persistent pain over her face.

Grimmjow guffawed, enjoying himself. This time he was the one who had the upper hand, and he was delighted.

'Where is your swagger now, Rukia-chan?' he said relentlessly, grabbing her by the hair and getting her up from the ground. Her face was all bruised and bloody again, and it matched her perfectly, he thought. His sadistic thoughts of pain and pleasure, had come back to his insane mind.

'Let me go, you psycho!' she demanded, trying to push him away, unsuccessfully. His grip on her hair was so strong that she could do no big thing in that condition... 'Release me at once, do it right now!' she fought wildly, this time trying to kick him his gut, but she was just earning double pain in her head.

'Gin was right, you are an annoying kitten' the Sexta Espada commented, shaking her playfully. 'So, what about our deal, Kuchiki... Do you want me fuck you now?'

'I'd rather die' she said coldly, denying herself to look at him.

'You're so funny little Shinigami. Let's go back to my room and allow me to show you... pain and pleasure can be mixed to have a lot of fun...' He grinned insanely while speaking.

And then, he held her by her midsection and they disappeared from the sight.

* * *

**Mmm, i went hard on Rukia, I guess :P... Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :). Forth part of my fic. Sorry if I extend myself in their POVS, but I thought it was important to learn what they think for what is coming next.**

**As always, I really hope you like it, and thanks again for your favs, support and for share your opinions ;)**

* * *

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

_Ok, he had to admit it. That bitch was a pain in the ass. But still, his desire wasn't cooling, in fact, it was increasing._

_The fact that she had been resisting and fighting him, made him eager to possess her more and more..._

_'This won't be easy, she had already kicked my ass once, she could do it twice if I let her... But I can't go harder on her, or I would kill her before enjoying her'._

_Damn his outright rashness, always doing things thoughtlessly._

_As he walked back to his room, still grabbing Rukia like a weightless doll, his gaze remained on his hostage for a while. So naïve, so soft, silky skin, bright hair, intense violet orbs... Her petite waist, her almost inexistent breasts, her tight ass... He was able to notice all that, while keeping her in his arms. Then, he got horny again._

_'What you've done to me, woman?'_

_Rukia raised her head and stared at him. Surely he had spoken out loud without noticing it. Grimmjow withdrew his gaze from her and dropped her to the ground. They were in his room again._

_'Ok, it's time'_

_He closed the door and turned back to where Rukia had been dropped, she was still in there, cleaning the blood spilled out by her nose with his kimono's sleeve._

_He literally jumped on her and she screamed in terror, it's sound echoed in the room._

_He covered her mouth with his huge hand, almost choking her, and started to undress her unceremoniously. She fought with all her strenght, kicking him, waving her arms trying to slap him, but nothing had effect on him. She pointed at his face with her palm, most probably to send him that blue fire again. He strongly slapped her hand away, and kissed her roughly, biting her lips and grabbing her hair to keep her still._

_She was still resisting him, shaking like a snake, it was hard to keep her restrained, but at the end, she would give up._

_His grin grew wilder at the idea of finally having her surrendered and possess her small body._

_But suddenly, there was a white ray of light which blinded him momentarily and the sound of a slash filled the room. He lifted his hand to his bone mask, and it became warm and sticky. Blood. That fucking stubborn bitch._

**_Rukia's point of view._**

_He was a beast, so rude, rough, crude, barbarian, abusive... damn bastard, why he had to be so good-looking then? Just the type she liked the most..._

_If they were in other circumstances... But right now, the last thing in her mind was to get raped by that damned Arrancar._

_She was concerned it won't be easy, but she had to escape and run away from there. Her opportunity to free Inoue by herself has gone. Damn her fucking weakness... She'd felt so stupid, how could she fail Inoue, and everyone else?_

_Hearing the voice of The Espada, she raised her head and stared at him curiously, but she didn't manage to get what he had just said. Ok, she had to admit it. He was so hot and handsome. _

_'Shit, Rukia, focus yourself!' She was mentally slapping herself._

_Now she was on the floor of Grimmjow's room, and she cleaned her face inadvertently. Then, that huge Arrancar was on top of her, covering her mouth causing her to suffocate. _

_He was taking her kimono off. 'No way he would', was her thought as she started to move desperately._

_She tried everything, but failed._

_Grimmjow was grabbing her, he even kissed her again. _

_Then, while waving her arms, she cut herself with edge of... 'Shirayuki!' she guessed, as she grabbed the edge of her sword. And, raising it up, it crossed Grimmjow's face, slashing his mask. The blood dripped and fell on Rukia's chin._

* * *

Grimmjow has recovered from surprise, and, once again, kicked out Rukia's sword. He then, still on top of Rukia, slapped her with anger.

'Why you so reluctant, Shinigami bitch? Stop fightin' me, just give the fuck up!'

'Never! I won't! You'll have to kill me if you want me to surrender, stupid bastard!' she yelled, trying to get back again her Zanpakutou.

'Ok, then, I guess it can't be helped. I must kill you' he sentenced, aiming her with his hand.

Rukia closed her eyes and prepared herself to be stabbed again by this blue-haired Arrancar.

'I'll send regards from you to that orange-haired Shinigami before killing him' he mocked, narrowing his eyes.

'Tsk. Ichigo will kick your ass, loser' the small Shinigami stated, earning another slap.

'Fine, then I'll say hello from you to that Orihime girl before fucking her like a whore!'

Rukia's eyes widened as she gasped in horror .

'No, you won't' she refuted.

'You give me no choice, bitch. I plan to get laid, and you seem to be so disgusted with the idea, even asking me to end your worthless life. Damn right, I'll kill you, as you wish and I'll have sex, as I want. No big deal'. He lifted his arm again, pointing at an astonished Rukia.

'Wait!' Grimmjow's stroke stopped. 'I'll do. I... will... have sex with you'.

Grimmjow's bursts of laughter sounded and echoed in his room.

Rukia cringed, feeling hopeless, almost crying, but there was no choice. She'll sacrifice, she'll do it for everyone.

Or at least that was her first intention...

* * *

**So she finally changed her mind :D - I must confess that I would do it too, bwahaha :D -.**

**Getting ready for the next chapter... How will this end...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, finally I got through the end of this fic :P**

**Are you ready for the lemon part of this story? I warn you, it is not a fairy tale, so be aware of it and enjoy it :)**

**As I always say, your opinions are so welcomed, they help me to improve my skills.**

**Once again, forgive me for my English -.-'**

**And thanks for your support :D**

* * *

Grimmjow started to undress himself, grinning wickedly with his deep cerulean eyes full of lust... finally she had given up.

The way she was looking at him, got him hornier. He was about to blow away her arrogance. How delightful...

He will make her scream his name and beg for more...

Rukia was certain about his thoughts... it was like reading his mind through his impressive blue eyes... He was succeeding on his plans. He would have her, no matter how.  
She felt so embarrassed that her eyes were filled with burning tears of impotence. How had she managed to get into this illogical situation?

Meanwhile, he was tearing his clothes off, exhibiting his almost entire body.  
Rukia barely held a gasp of shock.

His male's anatomy was just perfect, so attractive even with that hole in his gut... He resembled a sculpture of Michael Angelo...  
The mix of shadows and mellow lights were strangely illuminating his well-formed muscles, specially his arms... She couldn't help but to mentally compare them with hers... She was feeling so small and tiny right now.

That Arrancar's body was beyond perfection.

'What's with that look, missy? Enjoying yourself?' he taunted her, while taking off his cyan boxer briefs. 'If you already like what you see, you will love this...'

Rukia turned her head blushing like a strawberry.

'Don't be so shy, shortie. Don't tell me you're still a virgin...' Grimmjow mocked, raising an eyebrow and slightly smiling.

Of course she wasn't virgin, but she felt like... This was her first time having sex with a nasty Hollow. 'Well, not so nasty' she contradicted herself, admiting that he was too good-looking to be a Hollow.  
And then, she blushed again.

Grimmjow was standing, smirking, his hands on hips, proudly showing his huge, erect and powerful cock.  
Rukia was doubting that enormous member would enter on her small frame. Hardly.

'Relax, bitch, coz this is goin' to be painful, but at the end you'll like it' he said, grabbing Rukia's arm and pulling her.

She tried to push him away, but he effortlessly lifted her, so that she seemed so weightless. Well, she was actually so ethereal compared to him...

He steadily stared at her, and she held his gaze for a while, until he kissed her violently, biting her lips, dropping blood from them. Afterwards, he licked the crimson liquid from her kissable lips, lustfully.

'Stop it, moron' Rukia demanded, pulling his hair. 'It hurts' she whined.

'Yeah, wha'eva. I didn't say this would be smooth, bitch' he purred, cupping her breasts rudely.

'STOP CALLING ME BITCH YOU DAMN BASTARD' Rukia shouted, losing her temper, slapping Grimmjow once again.

He gave her a crooked smile.

'Slut, if you prefer' his face was slapped again.

'Slut' he repeated stubbornly, earning a new slap. 'Bitch, bitch, bitch, you fuckin' slut'.

Rukia's hand was paining at this point, so she stopped her non-sense slapping and, instead of that, tried to kick his balls, but from her position, she couldn't hurt him as she expected.

'Ok, I don't want to play nice either, so if you choose the hard way, then behold, BITCH' he said, brusquely grabbing Rukia's neck and slamming her against the wall. Rukia involuntarily coughed, trying to catch her breathe after the brutal impact.

Grimmjow slammed her again, giving her no rest. When she was about to drop, he grabbed her by her tight ass and drew her to his warm and muscular body. Her kimono was half-open, so he could enjoy the sight of her almost exposed femenine atributes. He slided his tongue through his lips. Then kissed her again, running a hand along her legs and ending in her panties, pulling them slightly.

Rukia was a bit dizzy after the beat, but she suddenly woke up when she felt his rough hand on her intimate parts. Among all the things he could do, he had to choose this...

He frowned at her reaction. 'Just don't move, missy. Let me explore your tight and wet pussy...'

Rukia's eyes widened like never before, and she tried to get rid of him again, but his grip on her ass became stronger, and she inadvertently moaned when he introduced his index finger on her. When he rubbed it, he left her speechless and increased her heat.

She doubted this was happening, this couldn't be real...

'I knew you'd like it, sweety' he purred, licking and bitting her lobe.  
Then, he started to masturbate her harder, pumping two fingers inside of her, and, at the same time, marking her neck with his sharp teeth, causing a small hemorrhage.

Rukia shot her head back and moaned intensely, digging her nails into his powerful shoulders.

'Oh, I thought that princess Kuchiki wasn't into this... ' he murmured mischievously, now stimulating her clitoris manually.

'S-shut... up' she barely said.

'I am the one who gives orders here, little bitch' he remarked proudly, throwing the petite Shinigami onto his bed, then crushing her with his weight.

His hands started to exploring her passionately, and, with every touch, her skin got bristled.  
She let out an inaudible groan when he licked her pantie-line.

Grimmjow's gaze met Rukia's; hers was full of pleasure, but still, fear and shame.

He threw her clothes to the ground and continued his exploring, this time kneading her breasts, and mildly bitting her nipples, which made Rukia to contort.

'G-G-Grimm...' she was forcing herself to not cry his name out.

'Say it, bitch. Say my name' he demanded, inserting his fingers on her tightness again.

She bit her lips, trying to keep them closed.

'Ok, then I will force you to scream my name... Be ready for my dick, bitch' he warned, changing his position to finally fuck her as he wanted.

Rukia looked so terrified, aware of how painful this would be. Grimmjow's huge member was thick and rigid.

Rukia closed her eyes when he introduced it first. The second time, she cried painfully. The third was the roughest, and tears spilled down her cheeks.

'Don't cry, bitch, don't be such a weakling' he said, pounding harder inside of her, making her scream with every thrust he gave her. 'Won't ya scream my name now?' he asked wickedly, going faster, leaving her breathless and bushed.

'Stop it, you're hurting me' she sobbed, strongly digging her nails on his bare and muscular torso.

'The hell I will' he denied, grabbing her arms, and restraining them with one of his hands. With the other hand, he pinched her exposed nipples, making her to moan, her back arched in pleasure.

She was so cute, so hot, so fuckable... with her face streaked with tears, her blushed cheeks, her bruises and spilled blood, in that submissive position. He couldn't stop himself and penetrated her deeper and faster.

Rukia couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure. She wasn't expecting to enjoy this, but she had to admit it, now she was doing it. At the same time, she felt dirty and guilty and worthless for allowing him to invade her body and enjoying it in such a disgusting way... This was so wrong but it felt so good...

He changed their positions, wanting to fuck her doggy-style, so he went on it with full strenght, bringing her a lot of pain with every thrust.

To Rukia's dismay, he wasn't showing signs of tiredness, while she was exhausted. Both of them were sweating, but Grimmjow's stamina seemed endless.

When he realised that her body was trembling, he stopped.

'I warned you, Shinigami, but you've chosen it hard' he said smug-faced.

After that, he lifted Rukia and leaned her on the wall, fucking her in that position for at least ten minutes. This time, Rukia was on real pleasure, feeling his thick member madly bumping inside of her.

When he got bored of this position, he threw Rukia back to his bed, positioning himself over her. She seemed so overwhelmed by pleasure. He went on, giving it all.

'Say it, Rukia! Say my name... Do it!' he shouted, grabbing her brutally by her legs and thrusting inside her violently.

After a couple of crazy minutes, the Kuchiki girl couldn't stop herself anymore, and she surrendered to him completely.

'G- Grimm-jow! Aaah... Grimmjow! Keep it... just... just don't stop!' she begged, losing all her pride, and allowing her unbridled passion to take control of her feelings and actions.

Her screams echoed again and again when she finally cum, arching her back to feel him deeper inside, and grabbing him tightly by his spiky hair.

Grimmjow came too, few minutes later, releasing his sperm inside of her, causing him to grunt in pleasure.

He released her and leaned on his bed, recovering his breathe while staring at the petite Shinigami, who was breathing hard too. Both sweating, and panting, feeling their breaths and their warmness.

'Glad to see you haven't fainted, Shinigami. You endured it well...' he said casually, now looking at the ceiling.

He was aware he, probably, wouldn't find a girl like her, to fulfill his baser instincts like she'd done it. He had enjoyed this rough sex like he'd never done it before. And he was sure that Rukia had actually enjoyed it too, but she was stubbornly denying it, because of her stupid morals and ethic.

'Guess you ain't ready for a second one, are you?' he said in his cocky manners.

Rukia stared at him, unable to speak. She didn't know what to think or what to say at this point, so... she grabbed the white kimono from the floor and covered herself with it.

Silence again. This was so uncomfortable, but she wasn't able to react right now. She just rested on Grimmjow's bed, next to him, absentminded.

'So what now?' he asked, scowling, his cerulean eyes were piercing her amethyst orbs.

'What now...' she repeated in loud voice, looking away, still confused and thoughtfully.

What now...

What... now...

* * *

_**I must confess this is my first lemon and I suck describing sexual scenes, that's why it took me forever to end it. But I'm pretty happy with results, so maybe next time I'll do it faster and better ^^. **_

_**I will apreciate all your opinions, so feel free to review. Thanks for reading ^^**_


End file.
